A spica cast (also known as a hip spica cast or body cast) is a full body cast used to immobilize a patient, such as a pediatric patient, following certain types of surgeries (e.g., various orthopedic surgeries) or injuries in order to maintain a corrected body position so that proper healing can be achieved. A spica cast can immobilize a patient so that no foot movement, no hip movement, and no bending at the waist is possible. By immobilizing the hips, thighs, and/or legs, the spica cast enables bones and/or tendons to heal properly. A patient usually must wear a spica cast for a lengthy period of time, which can be on the order of two to four months or more.
Spica casts can take a wide variety of forms. For example, a spica cast may extend from a patient's chest to their ankles and may further cover a patient's feet and toes. Other types of spica casts may extend from the chest down to cover one leg, both legs, or completely cover one leg and partially cover the other leg (e.g., down to the hip or knee). The spica cast can be made of such materials as plaster or fiberglass and can also include a liner, such as a Gore-Tex liner to keep the patient dry.
A spica cast of the type that covers both legs often includes a bar extending between the patient's legs in order to keep the patient's legs spread apart and in a proper position for healing. The bar typically extends from ankle to ankle, but can also be placed at other positions between a patient's legs.
Currently, a patient in a spica cast must lie in the prone position (on their back or stomach), with pillows used to prop up the patient's head and upper body torso. Thus, patients in a spica cast are usually bedridden in a prone position and immobilized for a lengthy period of time. Further, it requires extraordinary effort to move the patient or change the patient's position. This makes the experience very difficult for the patient, especially a pediatric patient, because the patient cannot be easily moved around for elimination or to participate in various family activities such as mealtime or television viewing.
Due to the uncomfortable existence that patients must endure while wearing a spica cast, what is needed is an apparatus that provides greater comfort and mobility for these patients.